Zither Emperor Wiki
Welcome to the ! Description Nine harmonic zither chords shook the universe, who dared to not acknowledge the lord? The curtains on a grand era of Rainbow Magic was raised. He, the Zither Emperor, brought about heaven-shaking reform to the continent. An ancient soul, pure and of strong heart, was born as the once in a generation Zither genius quietly by the ocean under clear blue skies. This individual, a mere pure-hearted youth, gradually ascended to regency as the Zither Emperor of legends, demonstrating an unprecedented strength in musical magic and overcoming the conventional standards of society. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Indigo, and Violet; the colors of the Rainbow served as the ranking system of martial arts and magic. Because of his profound skill, what was once a useless disregarded vocation became a legendary talent deeply intertwined with his immortal legacy. The legacy of an unparalleled genius who shone so brightly, no one could ignore his brilliance. Even the acclaimed near-invincible dragon, in front of the Zither Emperor, cannot lift its bowed prideful head, because it was addressing a god. The pioneer of musical magic, responsible for reforming the previous Rainbow ranking system and entering the unknown level of Rainbow Magic, had become the standard measure for all martial arts and magic. Dragons were no longer the unequaled creatures of old. A godly master of sound, a matchless spiritual mage, he raised this trash vocation to become the most legendary craft on the continent. However, this was all fiction, right? An ancient soul, pure and of strong heart, was born as the once in a generation Zither genius quietly by the ocean under clear blue skies. This individual, a mere pure-hearted youth, gradually ascended to regency as the Zither Emperor of legends, demonstrating an unprecedented strength in musical magic and overcoming the conventional standards of society. Was he only the Zither Emperor, though? Associated Names * Emperor of Qin * Qin Di * 琴帝 Genre * Action * Adventure * Comedy * Fantasy * Harem * Martial Arts * Xuanhuan Author * Tang Jia San Shao * 唐家三少 Related Series * Shen Yin Wang Zuo (Shared Universe) * Child of Light (Shared Universe) * Douluo Dalu (Shared Universe) * Magic Chef of Ice and Fire (Shared Universe) * Heavenly Jewel Change (Shared Universe) * The Legend of the Dragon King (Shared Universe) * Douluo Dalu: Legend of the Divine Realm (Shared Universe) Read it Here * Human Translation ** Novel Updates ** WebNovelOnline ** NovelOnlineFull ** NovelRadars ** NovelZec ** BestLightNovel ** Radiant Translations ** ReadLightNovel ** ReadFreeNovelOnline * Machine Translation * Raw ** Qidian' ' Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse